spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gridlock Broadcast
|writer = |directed = |title card = |image = |previous = "Heartstart" |next = "Returning Back" }} Gridlock Broadcast is the fifth episode in season one of Bikini Bottom Survival. This is also the first episode to be written by multiple writers. Sypnosis Mysteriously, no one is at the broadcasting tower and with a radioactive substance pouring out, SpongeBob must give instructions on what to do before time runs out. Transcript * Palauan Reporter: Breaking News - Malakal has declared that it is now under the state of calamity… **fades into static and episode begins* * Among those who are stranded on the mountain are SpongeBob SquarePants, Eugene Krabs, Squidward Tentacles, and Sandy Cheeks. However, Bikini Bottom News reporter Perch Perkins is also there. He then finds SpongeBob to relay to him some important details. * Perch: SpongeBob! SpongeBob! * SpongeBob: Perch Perkins? * Perch: Yes, SpongeBob. I’ve been given some details about a crisis happening right now. The Malakal Power Plant in Palau has seemingly been leaking some kind of radioactive, nuclear substance into the Pacific Ocean. It’s really weird since that power plant has no trace of nuclear usage in all it’s years in operation. However, we do need to warn all the people about this on other refuge sites. I have the instructions on what to do, however there’s only one problem. The radio broadcasting tower is quite far so I need your help. * SpongeBob: Sure, mind if I, bring my gang along? * Perch: The more the better. I’ll ready the helicopter and you bring your colleagues along. * SpongeBob then heads to his friends and asks them to join in on the mission. * SpongeBob: Okay, there’s this radioactive substance leaking into the oceans, and I need all your help to relay the message to everyone using the radio broadcasting tower. Please join me, guys. We need all the help we can get. * Squidward: We? * SpongeBob: Oh, me and Perch Perkins. He told me about it. * Mr. Krabs: I hope they have more food there ‘cause I’m starving. * Sandy: I’ll join, I can probably help give some scientific analogy on the situation myself. * SpongeBob: Great guys! Now, let’s find Perch. * Squidward: Wait for me, everyone! * They all go to Perch, who is starting the helicopter. * Perch: Oh hey! Great, thanks to all of you for joining me. Since we’re flying already, I’ll tell you all some details. The person who contacted me was my boss, Gary Peterson. He was the one who told me about the substance and what was happening. He sent me some pics and relayed the instructions on to me. However, after that, I’ve been trying to contact him so many times but he didn’t answer any of my calls and messages. * Mr. Krabs: Have you tried contacting anyone else who is close to Mr. Peterson? * Perch: Yep, I tried contacting his associates and secretary but none of them answered. * Squidward: Gary… Why do I know that name from somewhere? Gary, Gary…. * Sandy: Um, Squidward. It’s SpongeBob’s pet snail. * Squidward: Oh, where is he anyway? * SpongeBob: I left him there in our site in the mountain with one of the staff there. * Perch: Guys! We’re here in the broadcasting station! * Mr. Krabs: Something smells… * SpongeBob: It’s probably money… * Mr. Krabs: Money? * SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, this is not the time. I need to instruct people on what to do, this is very serious. * Mr. Krabs: Ah, okay. * Sandy: Come on guys, hurry! * SpongeBob: I’m running as fast as I ca--- * SpongeBob trips over a piece of rubble, causing him to fall down. * Sandy: Come on, SpongeBob! Look where you’re going! We can’t waste any time! * SpongeBob: I’m sorry! I can’t be perfect! * Sandy: *rolls eyes* * The gang gets inside the building and sees the whole building empty with no people. * Perch: Oh man, what’s happened? * Mr. Krabs: It still smells...but now it smells terrible. * Perch: I think it’s the radiation. * Sandy: Everyone, put on these masks! * The gang puts on the masks, being perfectly obedient to Sandy. * SpongeBob: Okay, so what now? * Sandy: We need to get through the radiation. * Mr. Krabs: But it’s going to smell too bad. * Sandy: We can handle it, we just need to give out guts out going through this one, then after this, we need to give out the broadcast to instruct the people! * Mr. Krabs: I guess you’re right. I mean, it is a life or death situation. * Perch: But we do need to find out about where everyone is… * SpongeBob: That’s true. But for now, we need to continue on our mission. * Sandy: I see the control station, we’re not far! * SpongeBob: Uh, Sandy. There’s practically a mountain of rubble! How will we get through? * Sandy: Take it, and push it somewhere else... * Mr. Krabs: Don’t ever take Patrick’s advice. * SpongeBob: Well, Patrick’s not here right now, but I think we need to think of an all new plan. * Perch: I see another opening! * SpongeBob: We’re getting closer! * Sandy: Perch, grab the mic, start the broadcast! * Perch begins laying on the broadcast and procedures to all the people listening out there. The whole gang celebrates their accomplishment but everyone’s still puzzled about why every single employee is gone from the station. * Perch: Every single of my colleagues who were here are now gone. I can’t believe it. * SpongeBob: It’s okay, Perch. We’ll get to the bottom of this. * Sandy: Although I see no chance of this disaster stopping soon, we’ll always stay together. We’ll stay through this all. Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Bikini Bottom Survival episodes Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:SBCA Category:Luis TV Category:SaiyanGokuDBZ Category:Uknowmyname11a Category:2016 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Fox Kids Category:Temmie Central